


Романтика

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).Бета ratacate.Предупреждения: модерн-АУ





	Романтика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ

* * *  
  
— А может, я романтики хочу. Поцелуи при луне, букеты цветов в окно и…  
  
— …и кэналлийские серенады среди ночи, — глаза Берто смеются, и сам он смеется, прижимая Арно к шероховатой кирпичной стене. Кирпичи теплые, солнце только-только зашло за горизонт, и вечер еще не успел остудить их. Берто тоже теплый.  
  
— Марикьярские, — исправляет Арно, хмыкая и не пытаясь вырваться.  
  
Летняя листва шелестит на поднявшемся ветре — с юга наползают темные, почти черные тучи. Надо бы успеть добраться домой или хотя бы до места, где можно укрыться (в школу возвращаться совсем нет желания), но не хочется разрывать эту близость. Совершенно не хочется.  
  
— А я вместо ужина при свечах на берегу среди пальм и белого песка предлагаю скромный перепихон на задворках школы, — Берто сокрушенно качает головой. — Ужасно, да? — и прижимается всем телом, упирается ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы Арно. И смотрит — вызывающе и бесстыдно.  
  
Арно широко ухмыляется и быстро, пока Берто не успел среагировать, целует его. Берто зарывается пальцами в его волосы и притягивает к себе.  
  
Арно это нравится. Ветер усиливается, вокруг проносятся листья, пожухлые от жары. Дождя не было давно, воздух горячий, раскаленный, дрожит, словно стекло, пылает закатным маревом.  
  
— Перепихон за школой меня тоже устроит, — шепчет Арно, отстраняясь, — но при условии, что потом будет романтика.  
  
Он старается говорить серьезно, но оба не выдерживают и хохочут, запрокинув головы, хохочут прямо в грозовое небо, и первые крупные капли дождя падают на их лица.  
  
А потом Берто снова целует, и его губы мокрые, пресные, но Арно почему-то чудится соленый привкус моря. Он хочет на море вместе с Берто. И не хочет, чтобы тот уезжал на летние каникулы на Марикьяру один.  
  
Молния сверкает над ними, струи дождя льются сверху как небесный водопад. Берто жадно разглядывает мокрую, прилипшую к телу и ставшую прозрачной от дождя белую футболку Арно.  
  
— Ну вот, поцелуи под дождем, чем не романтика?  
  
Раскат грома совсем близко, но обоим плевать. Арно вдыхает запах озона, встряхивает намокшими волосами.  
  
— Неплохо, — соглашается он. — А теперь, как истинный юноша благородных кровей, ты обязан пригласить меня к себе обсохнуть и согреться.  
  
— Согреться каким именно способом? — тут же подхватывает игру Берто, бесцеремонно хватает Арно за руку и тащит за собой. Раз дальнейшее намечено, нечего медлить!  
  
— А это, — смеется Арно, пока они бегут к автобусной остановке, — зависит от того, что ты заслужишь.


End file.
